Photo Fun
by Lily Morin
Summary: Late at night and Rose can't sleep. So she decides to take some pictures, but she's pleasantly surprised to find a sleepy half naked Doctor wondering the ship. This could be very fun. RoseTen


Disclaimer- I don't own any of it, but if I did I certainly wouldn't have left Rose on that stupid other earth with no Doctor! Sorry, I'm a little bitter. :-) Read on!

**Photo Fun **

"You will give me that camera" He stated firmly staring at her from the other side of the control panel. Her lips curled into an evil little smile and she shook her head then snapped another picture of the scantily clad man. She wasn't sure if she had gone mad or just stir crazy but she had decided to get one of her cameras, she had quite a few, and snap some photos of her humble little home. But it was the middle of the night, sort of, time being a little irrelevant on the TARDIS, and she should have been sleeping. So it had come as a bit of a surprise to him when he walked out of his room, in his jim-jam bottoms, to find her smirking at him with a camera in her hands.

"Nope" She laughed moving to the left as he moved to the right. "I'm going to have these developed the next time we're on earth, then I'm going to send one to my mum and one to Jack" She said smirking even broader now.

"You wouldn't" He dared her glaring at her, though she could see the barley hidden laughter behind his eyes.

"Oh I would" She assured him nodding her head. "Though," She remarked feigning thoughtfulness. "Jack always had a thing for a person's backside; don't suppose you'd turn around for me?" She asked twirling her finger in a little circle. She laughed so hard at the look on his face that she wasn't paying attention and he caught her off guarded. He tackled her and both of them went sailing through the air, landing on the floor with a 'thud!' The landing was harder then he'd anticipated and for a moment he was worried she may have hurt herself. She looked up at him, she had landed on her stomach, she smirked then tried to wiggle away but he grabbed her leg.

"I don't know where you think you're going Rose Tyler" He growled flipping her over as she held the camera over her head just out of his reach. He scooted up her body making a grab for it but she moved. After a few seconds of struggling with him he had her straddled at the waist and was making reaches for the camera. She smirked at him then rolled the camera away from both of them and locked her legs around his.

"Ah, a game of wills then?" He asked bouncing his eyebrows at her as he pulled with his legs. She struggled and he smiled as an evil idea struck him. Then he reached down and ran his fingers over her sides making her erupted in laughter. He did it again and she began to squirm.

"Stop!" She begged laughing as he tickled her sides mercilessly.

"Let go of my legs" He commanded still tickling her, running his fingers up and down her sides. She laughed while trying to shake her head.

"Never!" She declared still shaking her head now with tears running down her cheeks from laughing so hard. He stopped tickling her a moment later and looked down at her, surly she should have given up by now.

"Giving up already?" Rose asked after catching her breath. She looked up at him and wondered if he was fully aware of the position they were in at the moment. He was sitting on top of her half naked sweat trickling down the side of his face from wrestling with her. She was sure if she were to say something about their situation he'd be up and five feet away from her in seconds, but then, well he'd be off of her and five feet away, and that was no good.

"Ok" He said looking down at her crossing his arms over his chest. "Obviously we need to look at this like adults" He said and Rose nodded her head giggling, her legs still holding him tightly.

"What's it going to take for you to give me that camera?" He asked his face so serious that Rose just wanted to laugh at the absurdity. She got a thoughtful look on her face and smirked. This might have a few benefits. Of course, the question was, was anything he could do worth giving up the camera, at lest, anything he was going to be _willing_ to do?

The Doctor watched her as her brows knit together in concentration. He was waiting for her to lose her focus so he could break her hold on his legs, but it didn't come. She looked pretty damn cute when she was thinking hard like that though. And there was definitely something to be said for having her trapped under him like this. He was watching her like a hawk waiting for her to make her next move. He noticed, while watching her for movement, that her jim-jam top had slid up her stomach reviling her very flat creamy white belly. He pulled his eyes away from her before the overwhelming compulsion to reach out and run his hand over her belly took full control of him. She looked up at him and a huge smirk broke out over her face that worried him a little.

"Nope, I'm not coming up with anything" She said shaking her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. She flexed her legs just to show him that she was, indeed, not letting go. He looked above her head where the camera sat on its side, full of embarrassing pictures and smiled as an idea formed in his mind.

"Ok" he said nodding his head as if in defeat. "You can keep the camera"

"Really?" Rose asked sarcastically, obviously not believing him.

"Yep" he said nodding his head as an evil little smirk broke out over his face. "As long as I can have some of you" He said nodding his head, the smile still there.

"That's it?" She asked very skeptical of him. "Just some pictures of me?"

"Yep" He said nodding his head looking down at her. "What do you think?"

"What's the catch?" She asked looking just as unbelieving has she had before.

"No catch" He told her shaking his head doing his best to look very innocent. "I just want some pictures of you, pictures of you just like the ones you have of me" He said and smiled at her as it dawned on her what he meant.

"Oooohhh" She said nodding her head a sly smile on her face. 'A picture of her just like him?' She thought holding back the eye roll. He wanted a picture of her topless huh? Well, that was a good place to start anyway.

"Ok" She agreed nodding her head. She had to hold back the smirk at the look of total and utter shock on his face. He blushed a little as she nodded her head smiling. He obviously had been sure she would refuse his offer, well he didn't know her as well as he thought he did, did he? He just stared at her for a long moment then seemed to recompose himself.

"Alright" he said nodding his head, holding back the stutter that wanted to escape. 'She won't go through with it' he kept saying over and over in his head. 'But what if she did?' He thought going redder at the thought of her topless. Rose smirked at the look of fear on his face, and there was something else there too, was that, 'no' Rose thought looking again. That couldn't be hope hidden behind the fear, could it? This was just a game right, harmless flirting? He couldn't possibly think of her as she thought of him, could he? All of a sudden it got very hot in the control room as the Doctor looked down at Rose a slight smile playing on his lips.

"You _are_ going to have to let go of my legs first" he said now very in control of his voice, he even managed to put a little flirtyness behind his words. Rose looked up at him and blinked a few times.

"No" She said shaking her head, what the hell was she going to do now? "If I let you go you'll take the camera" She was trying to think fast, this was going to go flying out of control and then her carefully build wall would fall and she wasn't sure what she'd do if that happened.

"I won't" He said shaking his head. He was running thorough ideas on how to get out of this, there had to be something, anything. "Scoots honor" he said holding up the scoots sign.

"You were never a scoot" She stated not really knowing what else to say.

"Right" he said shrugging his shoulders with a smile. "Well I promise I won't take the camera, except to take my pictures" He said egging her on wiggling his eyebrows. Rose wasn't sure if he was playing or if he was serious, well she was in trouble now.

The Doctor looked down at her with a large smile on his face while inside his head he was frantic. What the hell was he going to do when they both stood up? He wasn't seriously going to stand there and take pictures of her. He couldn't, wouldn't do that. Should he just call it quits? Let her have the camera, she wouldn't really send them to her mum, at lest he didn't think she would. After a few seconds he realized Rose had let go of his legs, he was free. He looked down at her and there was a look in her eyes that made him want to bend over and kiss her.

"Freedom" he whispered looking down into her eyes. She had to have the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen in all his 900 hundred years. She smiled up at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

"So why haven't you moved yet then?" She asked putting her arms behind her head, looking very relaxed now. He looked down at her and wasn't sure himself. He seemed, well, glued to the spot.

"I'm comfortable" he told her shrugging his shoulders very content to watch her watching him. He reached down and pushed a strand of her hair back out of her face. His hand lingered on her face and she instinctively moved into his touch closing her eyes and smiling. He leaned down closer to her, so close he could smell the raspberry shampoo she used, and it made his hearts race. He didn't think he was in full control of himself at the moment because, to an outside observer, it might look like he was very close to kissing her.

Her breath caught in her throat when she opened her eyes and found him only inches from her face. That was it, she was gone for. She stared up at him and forgot how they had gotten here in the first place, something about a camera right? She was sure if he didn't do something, either kiss her or get the hell up, she was going to lose it.

"Rose" he said her name so low and sweet she thought she might melt.

"Yes Doctor?" She said her voice soft and breathy now. He reached down with his other hand so he was now framing her face with his hands, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She still had her hands behind her head, but that was going to change, very soon. Part of him was yelling at him to get the hell up and run in the other direction and part of him, a bigger part he was sure, was screaming at him to kiss her. He was sure the look in her eyes was a good look, a welcoming look. She had a dreamy look in her eyes he knew she got when she was looking at something she really wanted. Finally, it seemed like ages since he'd said her name, he moved that last two inches that separated them. Their lips met in a soft chastity kiss that made Rose's toes curl and her body scream for more. His hands went into her hair as he kissed her a little deeper, obviously waiting for her to stop him, as if.

Rose lifted both arms free of her head and wrapped them around his neck, hoping that proved how very much she liked the kisses. One of Rose's hands wandered down his neck and onto his bare back, totally of its own free will. The other hand was busy rubbing a spot on his neck that seemed to make him shiver. After a few seconds he pulled away a little and looked down at her. She'd never seen him look so thoroughly, well, snogged before, he looked quite good like this.

"Rose" he breathed his breath a little short, his cheeks were red and she continued to play with his hair. She smiled up at him with a lazy content smile.

"Yes?" She asked wishing he'd get back to what he had been doing.

"Are you sure-

"Yes" She assured him, fully aware of what he had been about to say. She ran her finger down his chest then up again. She reached around his head and pulled him back down towards her. The kiss was hot and full of passion an need. After a few moments the Doctor pulled away and Rose was about to pull him back down when he slid down her and pulled her up so they were both sitting. She moved a little, never breaking their new kiss, so that she was now sitting in his lap as his hands explored her belly a little sending shivers up her spine.

Rose laughed throwing her head back as he lifted them both up off the floor, with what seemed like no trouble at all. She leaned back into him kissing him down his jaw bone, leaving a little mark just under his ear. He carried them both back towards her bedroom, the camera lay on the floor of the TARDIS totally forgotten.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose sat in her bed staring down at the very much naked Doctor. He was sprawled over her bed, laying on his stomach, fast asleep. Neither of them had any covers on, but it was plenty hot in her room now. She smiled to herself as she watched him breath in and out. He was facing her, a small smile on his face. He looked more at peace then she had ever seen him. She sat up a little in the bed and looked around the room, looking for a clock. What she found made her break out in a huge smile. There was a camera sitting on her dressing table, just across the room. It was her digital camera, the one the Doctor had fiddled with, so she could send pictures to her mum like she could call her, all across time. She eased herself out of the bed and tiptoed over to the table and picked up the camera. It was so tempting, her was laying there, looking so cute. 'It would be mean to wake him now' she thought looking down at the camera in her hands. She switched the flash off and walked over to her bed quietly. She snapped a photo and then looked down at the viewing screen, but it was too dark in her room and she couldn't make out a good picture. She sighed and smiled a little, turning the flash back on. She angled it just right, she was only going to get on shot at this, then smiled before she snapped the picture.

A bright flash woke the Doctor from a very deep sleep. He blinked a few times then came fully awake when another flash of light blinded him. When he could see again he found himself staring at a very naked Rose standing there with a camera in her hands and a huge smile on her face.

"You didn't" he said sleep making his voice deep and rumbly. All she could do was smiled as she tried to hold back the giggle.

"You just looked so cute" She said as way of explanation shrugging her shoulders a little. "I couldn't help myself"

"I see" The Doctor said sitting up fully now staring at her, the look on his face said it all, she was in for it. Rose started slowly inching towards the door. She turned and ran before he was even out of the bed.

"ROSE TYLER!" He called as she ran down the hall her laughter floating back to him. He ran down the hall after her, both of them still stark naked. "You give me that camera!"

A/N- Ok, I know, another little bit of fluff. I don't know what's come over me, I swear. But I mean really, a naked Doctor, I just had to write it:-) I'm working on Forever Angle I swear. But for now, I hope you like this! Review


End file.
